In naval operations, such as military operations conducted by the United States Navy and commercial operations conducted by a variety of companies, there is frequently a threat of attack. For example, terrorists and pirates may engage in asymmetric warfare. Asymmetric warfare may include attempts to overwhelm a target ship or battle group with a greater number of attack vessels; there may be one target ship that is swarmed by a greater number, such as ten, attack vessels. The attack vessels are each independent targets for the target ship to neutralize. Because there may be many attack vessels, it may be difficult for the target ship to neutralize all of the attack vessels before the attack vessels inflict damage. Therefore, a system to detect such attacks earlier may result in saved lives. However, no automated system exists to detect and warn the target ship that such an attack may be underway. Currently, one or more human operators, generally radar operators, examine radar screens to determine which of the detected vessels may be engaged in an attack.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated system to detect asymmetric maritime attacks in advance of the attacks actually occurring.